Breaking Out
by ayyyy
Summary: It had been difficult for Marlene to speak since she was six years old and after bouncing from home to home she had no desire to. Until she meets a hot-tempered, stubborn, pain in the ass werewolf who makes her question all her beliefs and gives her something to talk about. Rated T for Language (like a lot)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATE.**

**Hi there! So..I'm Carrie and this is going to be a Paul/OC story. Review and tell me if you think it sounds good or if it sounds like shit. I ENCOURAGE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Please tell me what you think I should work on or what I'm doing right! Enjoy!**

Trapped.

Most of my life I have been.

Trapped in my own mind.

It hurts to speak and tell anyone how I feel or how I think.

And I have learned that no gives a shit.

I encounter people everyday who look at me and see a normal girl, but I'm not.

They don't care.

No one did.

Until I met him.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the internationally known book series Twilight or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Forgot to mention in prologue but this is taking place during Eclipse. Just thought I should mention that. Enjoy!**

_"The pain-It's determined and demanding-To ache-But I'm okay"_

_\- 'The Fault In Our Stars, Troye Sivan_

Over the years I have learned to pack lightly.

Moving from one place to another constantly on the move can do that to you. So I only bring with me what is necessary.

I was thinking of this as I sat on the plane. The plane to yet another new life. I went throught the list of things I had in my small carryon. A few changes of clothes, a toothbrush, lady products, and some other assorted items. I also had my pride and joy iPod Nano in my hand and some cheap dollar store earbuds.

I lunged forward as the kid behind me kicked my seat yet again. I wish that I could at least give the kid a nice, long glare but who knows what his mother would do to me.

The seatbelt light began flashing and my social worker Lily kept on with the constant stream of words in her slight Southern drawl that always came with her.

"Oh my gosh, we're almost there! Are you excited? I hope so! Now I know you're used to the city but I think this will be a nice change for you! Plus didn't you tell me how you like the rain? It rains there! Like..a lot! Oh I hope you like it!"

I let Lily keep talking and inserted the occasional nod to amuse her. As much as her blabbering annoyed me, I was also just as grateful because at least there was something to distract me from my own thoughts.

Unfortunately, today was not one of the days that my thoughts completely disappeared. All that was on my mind was my new family and life. Would they be nice? Would they be mean? I'd had my fair share of both and neither ended well for me. Also, what about school? I'll be starting my senior year in a small town in a small school where everyone knew everything about everyone else. Which will be just peachy for me. Note the sarcasm.

"Marlene? You're listening right? You really need to stop spacing out like that ! It's rude." She paused for a dramatic hair flip of her medium cut, dirty blonde locks,. "Anyway, like I was saying, I think we have a good chance of keeping this family around for a while. I've interviewed them and they seem like really nice people. They even have another kid around your age! Isn't that exciting?"

Not really that just meant another person to try and impress abd then epically fail but I just nodded and let her keep going.

When she finally paused to breathe and sip her Sprite, I put my headphones back in my ears and let the voice of Hayley Williams dull my thoughts and Lily's voice, now going on to the lady across the aisle.

Soon enough we were in Washington and pulling into the Seattle airport. I looked out the window and Seattle looked like any other city. Full of hundred-floor skyscrapers and people who didn't care about your problems unless they affected them.

"Okay, now can you please just promise me that you'll try to make friends here? I think this place will be good for you."

Yeah, right. Nobody ever wants to be friends with the weird mute girl. But I promised Lily anyway just to make her happy because I knew how hard she worked to try to help me.

Everyone began rushing around and trying to grab all of their bags, children, and head pillows (seriously though there was one guy with three!) so Lily and I decided to just wait out the rush and were the last two to leave the plane.

Dragging our bags behind us, we walked out of the terminal and made our way down to the pick up section to begin our search for my new family.

As soon as we found them a tall, skinny woman came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Marlene! It's so nice to finally meet you! My name is Tricia, but you can call me Trish and this is my husband John and son Embry."

As she pointed them out I wondered what they put in the water on this reservation. The whole family was insanely tall especially the son- Embry, I think his name is-who was at least 6'4". They all made me feel like one of the munchkins in The Wizard of Oz. As I said, Trish was very tall and lean with gorgeous russet skin that made my pale skin stand out even more, long, straight black hair, and striking hazel eyes. She had me in envy. John and Embry looked very similar except Embry had his mother's eyes and was taller and more muscular than John. However, they both sported trimmed around their ears black hair and russet skin.

They were all staring at me as if expecting something. Oh wait, I've just been staring at them this whole time. Great now I'm the mute _and _stupid girl that was coming to live with them.

I pulled my little notepad out of my pocket and wrote 'Nice to meet you' on it. John and Trish smiled and Embry kept on with the steely look he had been sending my way ever since we saw each other. Wonder what that was about.

"Do you need any help with your bag?" John asked.

I shook my head, picked up my bag, and turned to say goodbye to Lily.

"Remember what we talked about okay? You promised."

I nodded even though I still knew it wouldn't happen.

"Bye sweetie! I'll be by to check on you in a month!"

I nodded and turned back to my new family.

Trish cleared her throat and asked "Ready to go?"

'Well I don't want to sleep in the airport.' I thought but just nodded my head and followed out to their car and to my new life at the La Push Native American Reservation.

**A/N: Yay! Okay, so do you guys like it? Next chapter, Marlene will be giving her reaction to La Push and maybe a few werewolves! **

**Please review and fav! It really means a lot! And I'll probably update again before Friday!**

**Byyyye,**

**Carrie**


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't quite know; How to say; How I feel- "Chasing Cars" Snow Patrol_

Cars have always made me anxious. Even before the accident, to put me in a car was a chore in itself. After the accident? Well, if I could avoid being in one then I would do anything to do so. Any other vehicle, planes, boats, even motorcycles I could ride in or on perfectly fine, but there was someething about cars that made me shiver.

So the four hour car ride from the airport to La Push was not the most pleasant experience I've ever had.

But I bore through it and distracted my fears with the landscape. As we drove out of the city everything began to get progressively greener. Trees began sprouting up all along the side of the roads until, at some points, little patches of forests surrounded us. The sky was quite gray and looked like it would open up and pour rain on us any second.

The ride had been eerily silent ever since we got out of Seattle. Everyone staring ahead or out the window. Ordinarily, people would ask 'getting to know you' questions like 'What was your old home like?' or generic questions like 'What's your favorite food?' but these people are just sitting here. It's freaking me out.

I cleared my throat, pulled out my notebook, and wrote 'How much longer?' on the lined paper. Hesitantly, I tapped Trish lightly on the shoulder. She turned and I quickly slid the paper towards her.

"We're not far now. Just about an hour. We're going thtough Port Angeles right now. Ooh, Embry! Later on sometime this week you should bring Marlene here and show her around! You could bring Quil and Jake too!"

"Yeah, okay Mom." Embry said rolling his eyes.

Embry seem to not like me. I don't know why, but ever since we first saw each other, he had been sending glares at me and hadn't said a full sentence to me. Or any words at all now that I think about it.

I wish I knew what his problem was with me. At least then I could do something about it. However, I don't remember doing anything offensive. I wonder if he could smell the onion rings I had before we went on the plane on my breath. The smell should have worn off by now right? Shit, I don't even know?

I proceeded to try and smell my breath subtlely and most likely looked like an idiot while doing so. I couldn't smell anything so why was he acting so pissy? Maybe it's his time of the month. I laughed under my breath a little and Embry turned and gave me a look like he was wondering how stupid I was. I tried to make it look like I was coughing, but I'm pretty sure it just made it worse.

Finally, after what felt like a century of glares from Embry, we passed the sign saying 'Welcome to La Push' and Trish said "Yay! We're here!"

If I thought that on the highway there was a lot of trees, it was nothing compared to La Push. Everywhere you looked it was green and brown with the occasional wildflower that added color here and there. Every once in a while there would be an opening with a house and gravel driveway or sometimes all you could see was the driveway. We passed a general store and a diner and that seemed to be the only two social places on the entire reservation.

We pulled into one of the driveways and a medium size house came into view. It was two stories and tannish in color with many windows and a garage on the side. The garage was open which was surprising. Weren't they worried about, I don't know, robberies? I mean it was full of car parts that looked pretty expensive. Oh, well. Their loss.

As we got out John tried to grab my bag, but I got a hold of it quicker and nodded to say that I got it.

"Well, welcome! Make yourself at home! John show her her room!" Trish said as we went inside.

I got a glance at the interior of the house as we went up the stairs that were near the front door, and like the outside, it looked like a stereotypical happy family house. There were pictures of them all together and some with just Embry scattering the walls. The stairs were kind of creaky, but it seemed like it was only on a couple of steps that the sounds came from.

When John and I got upstairs, we (well mostly him, I had to gather my composure so I wouldn't run into him because he stopped so suddenly) ended up in front of a door.

"Trish and some of her friends decorated it to how they thought a seventeen year old girl would like it, so if you don't like it, please feel free to change it."

He then opened the door to reveal my new room. It was a pretty room with a queen sized, white bed and white comforter with a few light green pillows and the same color trim that sat next to a couple of windows. The surrounding walls were a simple white and were bare other than the exquisite dreamcatcher hanging over the bed. A few other white pieces of furniture like a dresser, vanity, and bedside table were also in the the windows was a clear view of the front yard and the forest on the left side of the house. Fresh wildflowers sat soaking in water in a clear vase on the bedside table adding a fresh smell to the entire room.

I nodded my head, smiling in an attempt to tell John that I love it and thank you.

"You're welcome. So for dinner I think I'm going to go get a pizza. Is that ok?" I nodded enthusiastically which made him laugh. However, he was cut off by the sound of a crash and indistinguishable shouting coming from downstairs that made me jump. "Ok, well, uh, good. So, um, come down whenever you're, uh, comfortable." He smiled awkwardly and rushed out the door.

I started unpacking my few things trying not to put much thought into the mysterious sounds. I found some hangers in the closet and hung up my small collection of clothes and then put the picture of my family on the dresser blowing them a kisslike I always do as I walked away.

After I finished the rest of my organization, I made my way back downstairs and into a room that I hoped to god was the living room. Yay, I was right! The TV was on with Trish lounging on the couch daintily picking at a bag of chips.

"Oh, hi! Do you need help unpacking?"

I shook my head and lifted my hand above my head in an attempt to ask where John and Embry were. She tried to guess, but I eventually, after much embarrassment of trying to act them out, just picked my notebook out of my pocket and wrote their names on it.

"Oh! That makes sense! Since they're tall! Yeah, I get it! Well, John went to get food and Embry went to.. work."

I figured I shouldn't question her hesitation and joined her on the couch. I'm guessing I'm going to have to adapt to just going with whatever strange things happen around here. After half an episode of Say Yes To The Dress and a whole bag of chips disappeared, John finally came back with four pizzas. It seemed a little excessive, but maybe they liked leftovers.

Trish and John had a small fight over who had control over the remote. Until, John gave in to Trish's puppy eyes and promise of doing the dishes tomorrow night. I had a feeling that as long as Trish used her puppy dog eyes then he'd do anything for her.

I was half asleep on the couch when a great boom shook what felt like the entire house.

"Embry! What have I told you about slamming doors?" Trish screeched.

"Yeah, yeah Mom. Sorry." The culprit said dismissively.

There was some talking and laughing coming from his direction and I guessed it was some friends of his. Maybe the mysterious Quil and Jake. Well, they're not that mysterious. I've only heard about them once, but I haven't met them in the past couple of hours that I have been here. Then again, why are they here so late? It's like ten thirty! Oh, fuck if they slam the door like that every time they come in the middle of the night I'll never sleep! Then I'll look like absolute shit all the time which will be unpleasant for everyone. ugh, I probably look like that right now.

Trish's voice snapped me out of my self-demoralizing thoughts, "There's pizza in the fridge if you boys want some!"

Then, it happened. Three insanely hot, shirtless guys walked pass me and onto the other couch and chair happily munching pizza. Why did I have to look like shit now of all times?

"Really, though Mama Call. Do you honestly think we wouldn't want food?"

Oh my fuck. The gods speak.

"You're right. I should have known better."

It was all silent for awhile as they ate and I tried to catch up on what I slept through on the new show that was on. Until I heard the not-so-discreet whispering of three in particular bare chested guys.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"I don't know what your problem is, man. I mean, she doesn't look that bad."

"How would you know you've never even talked to her."

"Have you?"

"No, because-"

"Shut up, guys! We're about to find out what the other girls think of Ashlyn's wedding!"

"Really, Quil? Really?"

"What?"

I stood up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. After I filled my cup, I turned around and jumped spilling my drink because the deities had appeared out of nowhere behind me. And while Embry continued to glare me down like he'd been doing, the other two got paper towels to help me clean up the mess.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to scare you! I'm Jacob by the way. And this is Quil! What's your name?"

Oh my god, he's smiling. He has perfect teeth too! Sigh.. Oh, right, name!

I started trying to dig around in my pockets, looking for my notebook, but I couldn't find it.

"Hello? Did you hear me? What's your name?"

I held up my finger. And found a pen in a drawer and scribbled 'MARLENE' on it. However, just as I was about to hand Jacob the writing, Embry decided to butt in.

"Dude, I thought I told you, she can't talk."

I knew it was the truth, but the way he said it was really hurtful so I lowered my head, refilled my cup, and went back into the living room leaving my name on the kitchen table. I ignored all of the conversations for awhile partly because I was so tired and partly because I was wondering why Embry hated me so much. It seemed that not even his friends knew, so how could I?

I continued to ponder this until I heard my name come up in the conversation.

"-Marlene. Do you want to go?" Trish had just finished the previous sentence when I tuned in so I had no clue what they were talking about. I probably looked really stupid just sitting there with a look of perplexity smeared all over my face, but, thankfully, John realized I hadn't been paying attention.

"There's going to be a bonfire this weekend. Kind of a get-together for a lot of the kids on the rez. There'll be food and they'll tell the legends. It's usually a pretty good time. Do you want to go with the boys?"

I knew what I normally would have said. No with a capital N! I'm not very good at social events for obvious reasons so I normally try to avoid them at all costs. However, this time, for some reason all I could think about was my promise to Lily, and next thing I knew I was bobbing my head up and down.

Trish started talking about how we could go to Port Angeles for school and clothes shopping, but I sort of tuned her out. I could feel someone's stare, who I knew was most likely Embry's, burning into the side of my head and all I could think was 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**A/N: Hooray new chapter! Okay I know it's a couple days late, but I've been a little busy and got a little behind. So, what do you guys think? Any guesses to why Embry doesn't like Marlene? I'll try to post again next Friday!**

**Bye lovelies!**

**Carrie**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOW NOR WILL I EVER OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE BOOK SERIES TWILIGHT. I JUST TWIST THEM AROUND MY CHARACTERS**

**A/N: yeah... Explanation at bottom...  
**  
_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with- "She's a Lady" Forever the Sickest Kids  
_  
Walking.

Ever since the accident I've ended up doing a lot of it. Mostly because getting in cars gave me vivid flashbacks for years afterwards, but I also just enjoyed it. When I was sad, I walked. When I was happy, I walked. When I was confused, you guessed it, I walked.

It's something that I could do anywhere, at any time, no matter what. It was the one steady thing I had. Other than music, of course.

So, of course, the Monday morning after I arrived in the extremely green La Push Native American Reservation, I offered to walk to the little general store down the street to get some flour for Trish. She was attempting to teach me how to bake and she somehow forgot to get the most important ingredient for the, in her words, "most delicious-scrumptious-melt-in-your-mouth chocolate chip cookies that you will ever eat in your life".

So I made my way down the street towards the shop, with the sweet as honey sound of Kellin Quinn's voice blasting through my headphones.

The store was a shabby little building that could use a few repairs, and while I was used to shopping in big, chain grocery stores, the little shop was just as big as the small reservation needed it to be.

I walked in as casually as possible, ringing a little bell on the door, trying to take in all the little details of the shop to remember when I left.

"Welcome to La Push General Store, _please _let me know if you need _anything _from our fine establishment" said the man at the cash register in the most monotonous, sarcastic voice I had ever heard. He didn't even look up from his car magazine to acknowledge me which I was actually kind of happy about. I looked just as shabby as the shop as I was just expecting another day in the house, and, as all the boys of La Push do, he was bloody gorgeous.

Searching the aisles as quickly as possible, I found the flour and speed walked up to the register hoping to get out as fast as possible so that the wanna-be male model wouldn't see my extremely-uncute-frumpy-sweatpants self.

Having a slightly major freak out in my head, I avoided eye contact and attempted to keep a stony expression to hide my fangirling self.

"$2.50" he said in the same monotonous voice as he placed my flour in a bag.

I slipped him a five, grabbed the bag, and as I was just starting to praise myself for not doing anything embarrassing, I went to grab my changed and...made eye contact.

"$2.50 is your change. Have a ni-"

And that was it. He just stopped. Mid-sentence. And stood there. Staring at me. With his mouth fallen open like in the movies. I had never felt so awkward or aware of my shortness and frumpiness as I did at that point. But the funny thing was, I couldn't look away either. His eyes were mesmerizing. As I watched them, I saw the stone-cold look that I'm guessing he gave to everyone fade away to a more loving look. Also, I couldn't label a specific color for them. Were they black or dark brown? Were those little flecks gold or amber? I couldn't tell, but I couldn't stop staring.

After at least a full minute of gawking and pondering the mystery man's true eye color, as fast as it had bitch-slapped me, I snapped out of whatever voodoo spell his stare put on me, and rushed out the door.

All I could think as I practically ran away from the store was "What in the bloody hell was THAT?". It was the freakiest thing I had ever experienced, and believe me, I know freaky.

As I was mentally (and physically) slapping myself for acting like an idiot in front of hot-as-fuck-unnamable-eyes, I heard someone shouting.

I whipped around and saw the previously mentioned Adonis sprinting down the street. Right. Towards. Me. Dear lord, please help me.

"You-uh, I mean, shit, sorry, shit, ugh, y-you forgot your flour, so, uh, here"

I sort of stared at the bag for a second-mentally slapping myself for forgetting the ONE thing I came to get- then I sort of just stared at him. He didn't seem like the type to stumble over his words so much, then again who was I to judge? I couldn't even speak.

I took the bag as gently out of his hand as possible, trying to save some of my dignity, and nodded to express my thanks.

"So, uh, I-I don't think I've ever seen you a-around before, are you new?"

I nodded curtly hoping to end this ludicrous small talk before he could realize that he was doing all the talking.

"Oh, well, I mean, that's cool. Welcome, I guess? What's your name?"

I was getting really uncomfortable with his piercing stare being so intently focused on me, if I would speak, he'd probably be hanging off of every word that flowed out of my mouth. But I can't, and there he was, waiting for my answer to one of the most simple questions in the book, that I couldn't answer. I started to freak out as I realized that I left my notebook at home since my sweatpants didn't have pockets.

"Hello? You still there?" He said and I could practically feel the edge in his voice. Oh, god. He's getting angry. I need to get out of here. So, I did the stupidest thing of the entire experience. I started to walk home.

"Um, excuse me? I asked you a question! Could you at least answer?"

Shit, shit , shit, shit. I just wanted some flour, and now I have flour with a free surprise of an incredibly hot guy yelling at me. This day couldn't get any worse.

"HEY LOOK AT ME"

Then, he grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around to face him. I'm sure I just looked like freaking Bambi with my big eyes glaring at him, but I didn't care. Nobody, and I mean nobody touched me, no matter how hot they were . So, I pulled out the big guns.

I started signing as rapidly as possible. Not even forming coherent sentences. I just signed as many words as I could think of.

_Pineapple, backpack, tomorrow, water, parents, me, you, hate, potato, car...etc, etc.  
_  
Finally, I ended with the universally known sign of my middle finger in his face.

As I expected, he stood there completely dumbstruck. So, I used the moment to my advantage and stomped my way back to the house.

Stupid hot asshole.  
**  
A/N: so...uh...hi? It's been more than a year since I last updated and I am so, so freaking sorry. I don't even know what happened so I'm not gonna make any excuses. But anyway, please favorite and review, even if it is just to tell me how much you hate me, I kinda deserve it. Also, how did you guys like the imprinting scene? I was pretty happy with it and it took me forever to come up with. Okay, imma go slam my head into a dresser as punishment for this wait.**

**See ya sooner than a year from now (hopefully),**

**Carrie**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THE BOOK SERIES TWILIGHT, I JUST MAKE THEM FALL IN LOVE WITH MY CHARACTERS AND HOPEFULLY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, MAYBE, UNLESS I FEEL REALLY EVIL AND DECIDE TO KILL MARLEY OFF. I HAVE THE POWER YOU KNOW ...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. OKAY GIVING THE POWER BACK NOW BECAUSE I'M "IRRESPONSIBLE" BYE**

_Every now and again we get that feeling_

_And the great big void inside us opens up_

_And I really wish that you could help_

_But my head is like a carousel_

_And I'm going round in circles_

_I'm going round in circles_

-"Happy Song", Bring Me The Horizon

I've always been kind of a loner. Even before the accident, I remember when all the other kids at school planned play dates and played Barbies or monster trucks together, I would sit in the corner of the room reading whatever book we had in the colorful classroom. So even from an early age, I kind of failed in the social skills department, meaning that this bonfire party, get together, thing wasn't exactly in my forte even if I could talk. For some reason though, I had agreed to go and I wasn't one to back out of my promises so I was stuck here. Where I knew no one. I was pretty hardcore awkward potatoe-ing.

I was practically attached to Trish's side, like a shy toddler, mostly because she and Embry were the only people I knew here. I shifted my book from hand-to-hand, eager to find an escape from these many, extremely peppy, giants.

"Embry, why don't you introduce Marlene to all the boys? And I'm sure Kim and Emily would love to meet her!", Trish exclaimed.

Embry had gotten better about the, you know, strongly-disliking-me-for-no-apparent-reason, but he still wasn't my biggest fan which I was okay with since it was one less person to interact with. And as much as I would have _loved _to meet a ton of people whose faces will eventually blur like all the others, I would really have just liked to go off to a log, sit, and escape into "Thirteen Reasons Why" and my music, but it didn't seem like that would happen anytime soon.

_"I'm okay" _I signed to Trish. She had been quick to insist that I teach her after she found out that I could, and I didn't have the heart to deny her when she pulled the puppy-dog-eyes on me. So for the past week, I had been teaching her the basics.

"What hon? I didn't see. Go on and meet everyone! They've been so excited to meet you all week!"

Ugh, there goes my plan of sneaking away from the hoard.

I peeled myself away from Trish and glanced around trying to find somewhere to make myself seem less awkward. Everyone was talking and laughing like they'd known each other since birth, which they probably did, and I felt so alone.

I speed walked over to the drinks and poured myself an iced tea, berating myself for agreeing to come to an outsider's nightmare. I turned around and was planning to slip away when next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a large, heavy rock on top of me and my tea and his sticky soda all over the both of us.

"Shit, sorry, shit, are you okay? Guys, this isn't funny! Are y-", the rock said. But, unfortunately, it wasn't a rock. And much like at the store where we first encountered, he was staring at me, not saying a word.

I didn't know what to do. All I could think about was how gross I felt covered in sand and soda, how happy I was that I was wearing black, and how I have ever could have forgotten about those gorgeous brown eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, the eyes were pulled away, and his friends were pushing him around, goofing off, but his eyes stayed on me. He began to shake like he was having a seizure and I began to get really uncomfortable as I had never had this much attention be placed on me, so I did what I always do. I ran away.

|-/

I didn't run that far. I mean, how could I? I didn't have anywhere to run to. So I just ran down the beach aways until I couldn't hear the playful bickering of the group. I finally took a breath as I plopped myself down in the sand at the edge of the rippling water. That's when the shock of what just happened finally overcame me.

What has been happening to me lately? I usually keep such careful control over my emotions. I could feel my walls falling and my control giving slack every second I look at him, and, to be quite frank, that was fucking terrifying. I've had my heartbroken by so many people that I've realized how much easier it is to just not feel at all, but this guy!

Okay, Marlene, calm down, calm down, just breathe. You don't want to start hyperventilating.

I then remembered I had my book and quickly opened it to a random page and threw my mind into it. Hannah's story was enough to turn my brain off and just feel her emotions instead of my own.

That is, until I felt a gentle tap on my slouched shoulders. Turning, I saw the source of my problems awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"H-Hey, sorry for what happened back there. The guys are such fucking idiots sometimes. Shit, sorry for cussing, shit! I mean, sorry, I mean, I'm Paul, what's your name? Wait, shit, I forgot, can you hear me right now? I me-" He finally stopped his rambling when I stood up and put my hand on his upper arm. It was really freaking hot like he had a fever, but I ignored it for the moment. I put up a finger, signaling to wait a second while I pulled my notepad out of my back pocket.

Quickly I scribbled, _Marlene; not deaf just can't talk._

After I passed my note to him, he read it quickly and looked up to show me the biggest smile I had seen that was meant for me. I could instantaneously feel my cheeks heating up.

"Hi Marlene.. so, uh, you wanna go back over to everyone? I think the food is almost ready." he said while simultaneously handing me back the notebook.

I thought about it, really I did, but as soon as I imagined myself in that situation again, I could feel the embarrassment and insecurities flowing through me again, and I just felt so weak and out of control and stupid and ugly and-

_No, thanks, I'm okay here_, I quickly signed, keeping my eyes on the ground to hide my watery eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what you said. I don't really know sign language. Could you write it?"

I sighed, feeling guilty for forgetting and letting my emotions get to me and rewrote quickly what I had previously signed.

"Oh, um, okay."

What happened next surprised me. He sat down next to me and just silently stared at the waves pulling in and out. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Where are you from?"

I thought a minute. Was I really from one spot? I mean, the longest I've ever been anywhere was birth to five so I don't think that counts, but I got to tell him something.

_Everywhere_

"Huh, okay. Last place you lived."

Where was it? It felt like forever and at this point, everywhere I've been blurs together. Oh, yeah it was one of those families with like seven other kids collecting government money. Chicago? Minneapolis? Miami?

_Atlanta_

"Damn, cross country. I've never gone farther than Seattle."

We fell into silence again. Was that a joke? Shit, I probably should have at least chuckled. I really need to get help with my social skills.

I remembered I had my iPod and pulled out my headphones. As I was putting them in, I looked over at the guy and he looked like he was about to pop a vein. He was staring at the sand with so much thought, it was almost like it had the reason for life hidden inside of the grains.

I tapped his shoulder and he jumped a little bit. Slowly, I offered a headphone and he quickly fingers brushed against mine as I passed the bud to him and that strong heat sent a quick shiver up my spine. I didn't know what kind of music he liked but he would have to deal with mine, not that I would have let him have a choice. The Front Bottoms were all I could hear for a while and though I tried to go back to reading my book, I couldn't concentrate because I could feel him staring at me. My cheeks stayed flared up and I was surprised I didn't do something embarrassing like, I don't know, fall over. We stayed like that song after song, band after band. Until I was suddenly being pulled to feet too quickly causing me to stumble a little.

"C'mon, they're starting the legends! You need to hear them."

I didn't really think I _needed _to hear anything other than more music, but he was so adamant that I felt he would be sad if I denied him. And I figured, if they were telling stories, then nobody would be interacting, right?

The guy, he-who-has-yet-to-have-mentioned-his-name (I'll call him Lovely from now on since, you know, he is), and I sat on one of the logs surrounding the fire alongside a couple who seemed okay. Everyone still was super friendly with each other and even Lovely, seriously what is his name, was talking with the couple and I felt just as alone as before.

As I was getting up to go back to my spot on the beach and be alone again. An older man in a wheelchair started talking in a loud booming voice and everyone silenced to listen. He told stories of the warriors of the Quileute tribe and their lifelong fight against the Cold Ones. The story of Taha Aki and the Third Wife was heart wrenching and the way that the older man told the stories with such passion didn't help. Lovely kept staring at me in long intervals and I almost asked if there was something on my face, but decided against it.

As soon as the legends began, they ended. And I was left to sit alone again as everyone else interacted around me. Lovely never moved, but did return to his super-intense sand-staring. Until a shrill voice broke through the chatter.

"_Paauuuuuliiiiiee_!", it shrieked.

Oh, god, a harpy attack is among us.

All of a sudden a blur of brown hair came crashing through the crowd, doing its best to push away the walls that Quileutes call men.

"Paulie! I've missed you, baby!", she said as she stopped in front of Lovely. Oh, that's his name. It's pretty...like him.

"What are you doing here, Clarissa? You weren't invited."

"Who is this whore?", she said as she glared and gave me an yay, another insult to add to my subconscious' vocabulary. That's going to be fun later.

"You ought to look in a mirror every once in awhile, Clarissa, as the whore is clearly you. And like Paul said, you weren't invited so leave.", Embry said, surprising me greatly as this was the first semi-nice thing that he had ever done for me.

"Paulie, you never texted me back! You can't just disappear on me like that, okay? You'll make me think you don't love me anymore!", she said completely ignoring Embry's comment.

She proceeded to flop down onto Paul's lap, somehow shoving me off the log in the process, and then what happened next is all a blur, literally. Paul started shaking so hard that it was like he was vibrating.

Until he exploded.

All of a sudden he stood up promptly dumping Clarissa onto the sand and began shouting**, "CLARISSA, CAN YOU TAKE A HINT AND GO AWAY! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE LEAST OF ALL ME. SO DO US ALL A FAVOR AND**-", he was cut off by two of the muscular- manly-men dragging him away (while he directed his screaming at them).

I was left sitting on the sand, slightly terrified. What the fuck was that and what happened to the Paul that was there twenty minutes earlier? What happened to the guy I shared my music with? He smashed my expectations sooner than I thought.

Looking over at Clarissa, she was still in complete shock had what had just happened. She was sitting on the sand, mouth opening and closing like a fish on land until she stood up and casually walked away as if nothing had happened, but I could tell she was embarrassed, who wouldn't be?

Everyone was shell shocked for a moment, but soon went back to what they were doing like this sort of thing happened all of the time. For all I knew it did.

However, what I knew for sure was that Paul doesn't seem nearly as Lovely as before.

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I'm a horrible person, I should be ashamed. Yeah, yeah I get it, I'm sorry. Hey, at least it hasn't been a whole year? If you can't tell I have a hard time sticking with hobbies so….oops? I've had most of this done for forever, but I just couldn't get in the mindset for the end.**

**Also, if you can't tell Marley's mind kind of takes me to a dark place for myself so I mostly write when I'm already there so I won't feel all dark and twisty (Grey's Anatomy, anyone?). **

**On that note,I also tried to give you a glimpse of some of Marley's issues like her anxiety and such. She's kind of trapped inside of her own mind so she talks to herself a lot, so there is going to be a lot of monologues, kind of depressing ones at that sooooo... yeah.**

**Lastly, how do you guys feel about Paul finally breaking his OOC awkward phase? I mostly made him like that because, I mean, who wouldn't be awkward and confused and scared when meeting the love of your life? Plus, Paul has issues like Marley so I figured I'd make them kind of similar in some aspects.**

**Anyway, hope you like it! Hope you wait around for me because (though it may not seem like it) I do really love this story and this character.**

**Carrie**


End file.
